Back to the Falls!
by Fanboy618
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are returning to their second home! Gravity Falls! Dipper discovers a pending alien invasion and gets help from an unlikely source... Will contain Wendip and Dipcifica along with DipperxOC later on. In-Progress Story. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! This is gonna be a Wendip/Dipcifica story mainly. Remember to fav and review for more chapters!

"Hi, my name is Dipper Pines and currently, I am being chased by evil clones of my best friends. Wait, maybe I should start from the beginning... Well here goes nothing!"

"Mabel today's the day!" Dipper shouted as he skipped around his twin sister.

"I thought I was supposed to be the energetic one," Mabel chuckled in response. "Are you on 5 shots of Mabel Juice or something?" Mabel teased.

"Very funny Mabel," Dipper sarcastically responded. "I think if I intake that much Mabel Juice i'll die!"

The reason Dipper and Mabel Pines were so excited is that they were returning to their "second home" as Dipper reffered to Gravity Falls. Mabel was pumped, she got to see her old friemds Candy and Grenda. Who knew one school year could feel like a lifetime! Dipper was also excited. He got to see all his old friends and he got to continue his reaserch with his uncle Ford! The twins continued on their way home from school. That night, they both had pleasant dreams about the future summer.

Dipper groaned as his sleepy eyes opened. Mabel was bouncing around his room fully dressed and ready.

"How early did you get up Mabel!"

It was 6:00 in the morning and frankly, Dipper needed his beauty sleep. He laughed at his own thoughts.

"So are you ready bro-bro! We are gonna have the best summer ever!"

"Yeah we are!" Dipper agreed.

Dipper began to get ready and thought about all the pleasant memories of last summer. He blushed when he thought of Wendy. "No shut up! Bad Dipper!" He chided himself.

The following hour passed in the blink of an eye, and soon, Mabel and Dipper said their final goodbyes to their parents and boarded the bus that was going to take them to their second home, Gravity Falls.

So guys! What did you think! This isn't really a chapter, more of a prologue, or an intro to the story. I would really like to continue this story! And reviews will help make it better! I'm planning on having it be Dipcifica vs. Wendip since I enjoy both shippings

Until next time! -Fanboy7


	2. New Beginnings

Hey guys Fanboy618 here (Name Change) This is the first official chapter of my story (last one was prologue) Enjoy! PM and your ideas might be included in the story!

To say Mabel Pines was ecstatic was the biggest understatement of the century! They had finally arrived from the boring road trip as Mabel called it. The Shack was as great as Dipper remembered. Except now it had balloons and decorations, along with a huge welcome home sign. It seemed as if the whole town gathered here to celebrate their return! "Oh yeah!" They saved the world last summer, they were heroes here! Dipper smiled at the thought of "Dipper the Savior." As he walked toward the Shack he yelled, "Hey Guys!"

Everyone turned and in unison yelled, "Welcome home!" Dipper made a warm smile before he was brought into a tight hug from his friend Soos.

"I am sooooo glad you came for the summer bro!" Soos exclaimed.

Everyone continued to greet the twins. Dipper felt filled to the brim with happiness. He continued to take in the new Shack. He loved what Soos did with the place. It seemed more... homely! He took his sister and his luggage up to the attic. The old room reminded him of last summer. He began to reminisce over the events of the past, Weirdmagedon, meeting new friends, and Wendy. He blushed again. "No Dipper! Stop! You're supposed to be over her!" Dipper knew that he would probably never be completely over her. He felt that they would be the perfect match, to bad she didn't feel the same. (Or so he thought...)

Not so far away downstairs was Wendy. She was thinking about Dipper and how tall he had gotten, almost taller than her, and how handsome he had gotten... "No! You denied him and broke his heart... he probably hates you know..."

Just as she finished her thought almost as in response, Pacifica Northwest flew through the door to the Mystery Shack, uncharacteristically smiling.

"Wonder what's with her..." Wendy thought. "Oh yeah, Dipper is here, and from what Mabel says, she is madly in love with him... I better go check on Dipper, if Pacifica thinks she can take my Dipper than...Oh you did it again Wendy!

 **Meanwhile**

Pacifica burst into the door to the attic. Dipper was nose deep in the journal he had been gifted last summer by his "grunkles" or so he called them. He did not notice her because he was so engrossed in his book. The to get his attention Pacifica said, "Ahem!"

Dipper's head whirled around to face Pacifica. He smiled and said, "Pacifica I am so glad you could make it! I thought you wouldn't come because of your... nevermind."

"I know my parents are crazy Dipper you don't have to remind me, and she gave him a friendly good-natured punch. Pacifica thought, "Hey, any excuse to touch him will do." She chuckled at her own logic. Dipper thought her laugh was because she was happy to see him.

"So how are you Pacifica?" Dipper asked.

They began to conversate about their past time away from eachother and what happened. Dipper talked about how bland California is compared to Gravity Falls, and Pacifica talked about her transition from being super rich to being a middle class family. Her father wasn't happy one bit! All the while Wendy was spying on the pair from behind the door to the attic. She didn't like Pacifica, frankly. It wasn't because of jealousy Wendy assured herself, it was because she wanted to protect Dipper from heartbreak... like an older sister!

Wendy then noticed that Pacifica was leaving the room and sprinted back to her usually post at the gift shop's counter. Then she picked up a random magazine to look casual. Pacifica entered the gift shop and noticed Wendy. Pacifica had a bubbly smile on her face and Wendy rolled her eyes at Pacifica's enthusiasm. Then Pacifica noticed Wendy.

"Hi Wendy!"

Pacifica and Wendy had been on good terms until recently, when Wendy found out about Pacifica's "love" for Dipper. Wendy then tried her best to ignore the young girl but eventually her good natured attitude kicked in.

"Hi Pacifica," she replied.

"Why are you reading "Gold Chainz For Old Men?"

Wendy looked down at the random magazine she picked up and blushed. Then out of impulse she yelled, "Nonspecific excuse!" Then she ran out of the shop attracting the attention of many customers.

"Yeesh! I need to stop hanging out with Stan so much!" She chuckled to herself.

 **Timeskip**

"Ok Pacifica! Do you understand operation Dipcifica now?"

"Yes, and can you stop calling it that Mabel it's annoying."

"Ok bye!" Mabel hung up the phone.

"Who was that? And what's Dipcifica? Sounds like a choclate…"

Mabel chuckled at her brother's innocence. You will see… You will see.

Then she began evilly rubbing her hands to together and as lighting went off she yelled, "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ok Mabel not even going to ask. Goodnight."

"Goodnight bro-bro."

 **How suspenseful! What is operation Dipcifica! And why is Mabel playing matchmaker?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of "Back to the Falls!"**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Fanboy618**


	3. And so it begins

**What's up guys! It's Fanboy618 here back with another chapter of "Back to the Falls!" Last time we learned of "Operation Dipcifica" and how Wendy feels for Dipper. What's next. Read more to find out…**

Wendy woke up feeling happy, no joyous! Last night she thought about a way to get Dipper away from Pacifica, because you know, she was Dipper protective older sister… who might've developed a crush on him… She admitted it, she liked Dipper, and her first goal was to get Pacifica away from him. She rushed to the Mystery Shack to whisk away Dipper for the day.

Wendy arrived at the Mystery Shack to be welcomed by the sight of Soos and Mabel having a two person dance party. She laughed and the scene brought her memories from old times.

"Where is Dipper?" Wendy asked.

"Oh he is just being a big nerd and experimenting with Grunkle Ford," Mabel responded.

Wendy walked into the livingroom to see Dipper fighting a small goblin looking creature.

"Need help?" Wendy asked.

"I'm fine."

"Ok tough guy," she said as she threw her small axe at the creature killing it.

"Thanks Wendy, so what's up?" Dipper responded

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have a movie marathon like old times?

"Ok Wendy that sounds awesome!"

Meanwhile in the living room Mabel and Pacifica were plotting their master plan… "Operation Dipcifica". "Ok Pacifica," Mabel exclaimed, "It's go time!"

Pacifica walked into the living room to see Wendy and Dipper holding hands. She was enraged for some reason, and even more so when Wendy turned her head around and gave Pacifica an evil smile.

"Oh it's on…" Pacifica murmured under her breath.

Dipper arrived at Wendy's house and knocked on her front door. She answered the door and said, "Dude, hey, come in." The night went as usual. They made fun of the rip-off of Kung-Fu Panda, "Little Panda Fighter."

"This CGI animation is a nightmare," Dipper said.

"I know right?

They began chuckling at how bad the movie was. After the movie finished Dipper said, "I will go get some snacks."

"Ok dude." Wendy responded. Wendy began thinking about her and Dipper's past. She admittedly made a mistake rejecting Dipper. Back then he just seemed so young... Now he was taller than her and much more responsible then his past self. "Yeesh," She thought "It's as if he can't get mature enough." Even when she was dating Robbie she still kind of liked Dipper. But her small crush grew exponentially after Weirdmagedon. When Weirdmagedon happened Dipper was all she had. Yet he bravely fought against all odds to save the town and the people he loved with her in tow. She was deep in thought and she barely notice Dipper bring the snacks back then say he had to got to the bathroom.

In the bathroom Dipper was panicking. It was almost like he was 12 again, a little kid with crush on Wendy. "Stop it idiot!" He chided himself. He returned and the duo resumed their marathon.

 **Timeskip**

It was getting late, about 3:00 am to be exact, and the duo of Dipper and Wendy although tired, we're still watching movies. All of a sudden out of the blue Wendy asked, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Wendy! You're my best **friend**!"

Wendy flinched after hearing that word.

"But don't you think we could be...more?"

Dipper leaned in and planted a kiss on Wendy's lips.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Does that me we are…"

"If you want us to be…"

Wendy was shocked at how smooth Dipper was and she smiled. You find out new mysteries everyday here. They kissed and cuddled the rest of the night, celebrating their new relationship.

Little did the duo know, that Mabel came to pick up Dipper and saw/took pictures of the whole scenario for her scrapbook, and to show Pacifica…

 **Timeskip**

The next day Pacifica walked into the Mystery Shack to see Wendy and Dipper laughing and talking about how fun they had last night. At least they didn't kiss or anything she thought. Pacifica walked into the living room to see Mabel looking at her scrapbook.

"Pacifica, we have some... problems."

She showed Pacifica the pictures of Wendy and Dipper making out. Like magic Pacifica's face drained of it's color until it was ghostly white. Pacifica was beyond angry. What does that girl think she's doing!

"Don't worry Mabel, I have a plan…"

She headed to the room that contained the magic copier Dipper told her about. Her plan was to make a copy of Pacifica for everyone of his friends, so they could distract them while she finally got to be alone with Dipper, and use her gift from Dipper, the memory gun. She was going to erase the memory of Dipper getting together with Wendy from both of their minds. A mischievous smile appeared on her face as the copy machine whirred to life…

 **Whatcha think guys! I really enjoyed writing this. For the purpose of this story Wendy is a tad bit out of character, but I think everything else is pretty much spot on! Pacifica IS NOT the villain. Just a bit misguided. More Dipcifica in the future I promise! PM me for ideas and I might use them in my story and give you a shout out! Until next time! -Fanboy618**


	4. And so it begins (Part 2)

**Hey Guys! It's Fanboy618 here to hopefully make your day with this story! This chapter is going to be mainly Dipcifica, Sorry Wendip Shippers :( But Dipcifica Shippers rejoice! What will Pacifica do now! Find out in the following chapter of "Back to the Falls!"**

Pacifica's master plan was going as… well planned. Pacifica 2 took Wendy shopping, Pacifica 3 went to a sleepover with Mabel, Candy, and Grenda. Pacifica 4 bribed Stan to leave the Shack for 20 bucks, Pacifica 5 lead Ford on a wild goose chase to find the Gremloblin and Pacifica set Soos up on a date with Melody.

"Their, everyone is gone except Dipper and I… MWAHAHAHA…"

"I hang out with Mabel way to much…"

"Back on topic, well here goes nothing…" Pacifica said aloud while revealing a futuristic looking red memory gun.

Pacifica walked up to Dipper. "Hey Dipper I was wondering if- **SHABLAM!"** Pacifica said while blasting Dipper with the memory gun.

"So Dipper..What do you think about Wendy?"

"I think she is really cool, and a great friend." He responded

That was the words she wanted to hear! Yes! She celebrated in her head.

In her ear the earpiece started making sounds. She hear Pacifica 2 say, "Operation successful! I erased the memories from Wendy!

"So Dipper what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could-AHHHH!"

A group of the Pacifica clones charged in and tackled Dipper. They then blindfolded him and stuffed him in a bag. Pacifica watched in shock then turned to run but was also blindfolded and stuffed into a sack.

 **Timeskip**

Pacifica woke up in a closet meanwhile Dipper woke up being kissed by 4 Pacifica's at once! Then he realized what was going on, but he still continued to blush profusely! He remembered how he defeated the clones of himself then smiled. "Maybe if you let me free we can all go on a romantic date…" All the clones smiled and said, "Of course!" As soon as he was released he ran to the wall and pulled the fire alarm. The clones yelled in unison, "NO!" "Well now that that's taken care of I got to find Pacifica." In answer to his statement, from a closet in the room he heard, "MMHHFMMM!" Must be her… He opened the door and freed Pacifica.

"Ok you got some explaining to do!"

Pacifica explained an altered part of the story where she was innocently fooling around with the copy machine and the clones must have turned on them. Dipper felt a little suspicious but believed her story. Pacifica smiled realizing her plan had worked. "I'm sorry Dipper, I screwed up our day together…" "It's oka-" Dipper began to respond but was cut off from a kiss to the lips from Pacifica. They both blushed as Pacifica waved goodbye and left the shack. The duo however, did not notice the pair of Mabel and Wendy spying from outside. With the clones gone no one was distracting the pair. In her head Mabel thought, "Way to go Pacifica!" But Wendy's thoughts were the complete opposite. When Pacifica erased Wendy and Dipper's memory of their relationship, she made a mistake. She only erased their relationship memories, but they still loved each other.

" **It's on..."**

 **Sorry about the short chapter but this was meant to be short. Just a quick little scene where Dipcifica actually becomes possible for the story :)See the reference to the earlier chapter! Remember as always to PM me for ideas and review! Until Next time! -Fanboy618**


	5. Robbie Returns

**Hey guys it's Fanboy618 here back with another chapter of "Back to the Falls!"**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfiction, because I enjoy writing it! Remember to review and fav!**

Dipper slowly lifted his eyelids as he woke up. He turned to his bedside clock which read 7:00 am. This was an opportune time for monster hunting. The only other person awake was his great uncle Ford, probably experimenting.

He grabbed his navy blue vest and headed to the gift shop, and was surprised when he saw Wendy. "Hey Dipper, I have some bad news and I need your help…" Wendy explained how Robbie was caught cheating on Tambry with another girl. Tambry said he was drunk and it was late at a party, but that's no excuse.

The pair headed to Wendy's house where Tambry was staying. She said that she didn't want to be alone. When the duo entered the house they were greeted with the sight of a glum looking Tambry sitting on the couch with a big tub of ice cream in her lap.

"Are you okay Tambry?" Dipper asked. "I'm okay, I just don't want to be alone right now." Tambry replied between mouthfuls of ice cream. "How about we go to the mall?" Wendy suggested. "Great idea Wendy I am sure that will cheer me up.

The trio entered Wendy's car and sped to the mall. After Weirdmagedon, much to Wendy's delight, she finally passed the grueling drivers test.

Wendy, Tambry, and Dipper proceeded to walk around the mall and visit the various stores. Dipper even paid for lunch. Tambry was having a great time, and she hadn't thought about Robbie once.

"Thanks guys this really takes my mind of Robbie and our break-up," Tambry stated.

"Speak of the devil," Dipper replied as he gestured towards Robbie casually leaning against a wall listening to music.

Robbie turned and saw the group, and his face soured. Robbie walked up to the trio and said, "Look who has come crawling back, looks like I am the only guy who would date you afterword."

Tambry began to tear up. Dipper's nonchalant demeanor changed into an angry one. "How about instead of picking on your ex-girl for breaking up with you you talk to me."

Robbie faced towards Dipper. Robbie thought I can take him. That was before he realized puberty had been kind to Dipper and he now stood 3 inches taller than Robbie, and had lean muscles on his arms. "Maybe I can take him by surprise…" Robbie thought. He threw a punch at the unsuspecting 13 year old who barely ducked out of the way. He then countered with a punch to the face which hit Robbie spot on. Robbie ran away yelling, "Whatever dude!"

Tambry said, "Thanks Dipper for standing up for me."

"No worries, anything for a friend."

Tambry gave him a warm smile.

The group continued to enjoy the day at the mall. They took pictures in a photo booth, ate cotton candy at a nearby fair, and rode a Ferris Wheel. Tambry was amused at Wendy trying to flirt and express her affection towards the unsuspecting Dipper, who did not notice any of it. Even on the Ferris Wheel Wendy laid her head on Dipper's shoulder to no avail. Dipper was a genius, when it came to Mathematics and solving mysteries. But he was clueless when it came to romance.

They continued to have a good time until it reached 9:00, and the fair closed. Wendy drove them back to her house. Tambry was sleeping over.

When Wendy arrived she tried one last time to get Dipper to come around. "Do you want to sleep over?" "Sure," he replied, "but where will I sleep?" You can share a bed with me.." Wendy replied while blushing. "Okay." Dipper replied being an innocent young boy, and not knowing Wendy's implications. Tambry almost burst out laughing but contained her giggles as to not ruin it for Wendy.

Tambry decided to sleep in the guest room. She decided to leave the two lovebirds alone, she mused.

 **Meanwhile**

"Screw that little nerd! Screw Tambry to!" Robbie was pointlessly yelling while on a walk. "I might be able to help" A hooded figure stepped from the nearby, revealing a red memory gun.

 **Back to Dipper**

Dipper woke up confused. He was in a different room than the the Mystery Shack attic, and something was on top of him. He then realized his situation. Wendy was laying on top of him and although half-asleep, still caused him to turn brick red. Not wanting to awake Wendy he laid there peacefully and eventually fell back asleep.

 **That was fun to write! Especially the part with Dipper fighting Robbie because honestly, no one likes him. Well here you go as promised, an extra long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! -Fanboy618** **P.S The hooded figure IS NOT Pacifica. Think hard and you will figure it out... ;)**


	6. Aliens and Lost Memories

**Hey Guys it's Fanboy618 here back with another chapter of Back to the Falls! To answer any questions about Pacifica and if she is evil or not, I answered them in the reviews so you can check their. Besides that I hope you enjoy the story!**

The second time Dipper woke up Wendy was hugging him tightly and murmuring his name which he did not understand, but still made his face turn as red as a tomato. Then, to make Dipper even more embarrassed, Tambry walked into the room with her phone, and snapped a photo of the compromising situation. She then laughed a ran out of the room "Come back!" Dipper yelled, effectively waking up Wendy, who was still straddling him. "Good morning baby." Wendy said sleepily. She then realized what she said, and re-stated,"Dipper I mean Dipper!" To focused on the current situation Dipper did not notice. "What's going on?" Wendy asked. Dipper explained the occurrences, leaving out the fact it was morning and he was a teen… "Dipper do you know what this means!" "What?" People are going to think we were...you know Dipper realizing what she meant continued to blush. "Look what she posted!" Wendy the proceeded to show Dipper the picture posted on "Tweeter" (Cartoon Twitter Rip-Off) The picture showed Wendy straddling Dipper, leaning foward, as if she were going to kiss him!" They walked into the kitchen to see Tambry laughing her head off. "Whatever," they both said in unison. After a breakfast of pancakes,sausage, and eggs, Dipper headed back to the Mystery Shack. "Bye Wendy!" Dipper said as he closed the door behind him. "You to would make such a cute couple!" Tambry exclaimed Wendy could only blush and smile as a response. **Meanwhile…**

"Ok, so the plan is that I blast Pacifica with this memory gun, so she forgets about Dipper, and in return you'll let me use it on Tambry?" Robbie stated. "Yes," the mysterious cloaked figure responded, "But you must wipe Pacifica of ALL memories of Dipper. "Okay." Robbie responded as he walked towards the Mystery Shack. **Back to Dipper…**

"So how was your **date** with Wendy Dipper?" Mabel asked as Dipper walked through the door of the Mystery Shack. "Mabel! I told you it wasn't date!" "Yeah keep telling yourself that. At least you guys aren't dating or Paci-nevermind!" Dipper missed this bit of information as he rushed to the basement to experiment with Ford. "What a nerd." Mabel stated. **In the Basement…**

"Dipper I am glad you came, I have urgent news to discuss with you…" Ford stated. "What is it?" Dipper asked. "Remember that alien ship? When I got captured by that security-drone, I think It sent a signal to deepspace. Lately when I have been scanning the ship for lifeforms, my signal won't go through…" "Does that mean that there are ALIENS in the ship!" "Yes…and no. It could be some foolish teenagers fooling around, and they could've turned on the data scrambler to the ship or something but just in case…" "I'll go with you Uncle Ford." "Great, here you'll need this." Ford said while handing Dipper a gun. "Cool!" "Use it wisely...Now come on! Adventure awaits!"

 **Meanwhile** Robbie walked into the Shack which confuse Mabel since he hasn't come here since he was dating Wendy, but she was even more confused when he asked for Pacifica. "Dipper went with Ford on some adventure, so Pacifica is not here today." "Nerd, always going on stupid adventures…" Robbie murmured as he left the shack. "So Robbie how did it go?" The mysterious figure inquisitive as Robbie left the shack. "Pacifica wasn't here…" "Do not fail me again, or else you'll lose your chance with Tambry…" "But it wasn't my fau-" "No excuses!" The mysterious figure yelled as he cut off Robbie. The mysterious figure then walked away leaving Robbie confused. "If my plans workout, then Pacifica will forget about that Dipper boy and finally come back to me! MWAHAHAHAHA!

 **Suspenseful am I right! I almost revealed the identity of the hooded figure but thought otherwise. I will probably reveal his identity in the next chapter or the one after that. Not only does Dipper have to deal with that, but he might have a pending ALIEN (OMG) Invasion on his hands! What will happen next in "Back to the Falls!" Read the next chapter to find out!**


	7. Aliens and Lost Memories Pt 2

**Hey guys what's up! It's Fanboy618 back with an extra entertaining chapter of Back to the Falls! Last time we left off, Robbie tried to find Pacifica and erase her memories of Dipper, and Ford and Dipper are currently heading to the Alien Ship! Without further ado, here is the next chapter of Back to the Falls!**

Dipper and Ford walked together through the forest, heading to the alien ship.

"Do you really think that Aliens have come to Gravity Falls Uncle Ford?" Dipper asked.

"I am sad to say, possibly, my young protege."

"What if we have an alien invasion on our hands? What will we do?"

"I don't know Dipper, I am just hoping that It was some teenagers fooling around, or a malfunction of the ship."

 **Meanwhile..**

Mabel and Pacifica were enjoying a leisurely day together at the mall. They went to the movies, and Mabel even introduced Pacifica to video games at the arcade. Pacifica and Mabel were engrossed into a game of Pacman, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Robbie. "Weird." She thought. Now that she thought about it Robbie had been stalking the two all day. "Creep."

Then, Mabel noticed Robbie pull a familiar looking memory gun from inside his jacket, and aimed it at Pacifica. "GET DOWN!" Mabel yelled at Pacifica. Pacifica ducked and a shot from the memory gun nearly missed her head. "WHAT THE HECK ROBBIE! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" Her scream was to no avail and Robbie continued to fire shots at Pacifica. The two rushed out of the arcade, along with a huge crowd of mall-goers who were scared of Robbie. Then out of nowhere Sheriff Blubs heroically tackled Robbie, subdued him, and slapped on some hand-cuffs.

"Good to see the police force doing their job!" Pacifica joked with Mabel.

Mabel was not listening. She was too deep in thought. Where did Robbie get that gun? And why was she trying to erase Pacifica's memories? She heard about Robbie's break up with Tambry, and she knew he was a bad guy. But would he go as far as erasing someone's memories? Little did she know her best friend beside her had once attempted the very same thing…

 **Meanwhile…**

Dipper and Ford hurriedly slipped down the ladder to the alien ship. As soon as they were inside, they noticed that the security system was turned on, and security drones were patrolling the area in great numbers.

"This is bad news…" Dipper stated.

"Maybe it was just a glitch and the security system turned back on…" Uncle Ford replied.

"I don't know about that." Dipper said while pointing what looked like Aliens!

The aliens were talking in a foreign language neither could understand.

"Here wear this, it is a translator with every language in every dimension. Got while I was trapped in another dimension.

Dipper put the translator on his head and he began to understand what they were saying.

"...invasion of Gravity Falls will begin at approximately 3:00 pm in one week."

Dipper had heard enough and took of the translator.

"What did they say!" Ford asked.

"Hold on let's get out of here, before we are discovered."

The two left the alien ship and headed back to the Mystery Shack.

When they got back to the shack Dipper explained what he heard all the while Ford furiously took notes.

"Dipper, I am sorry to say, but I must be left alone right now, I need to think."

 **Meanwhile…**

"Foolish teenage boy…" They cloaked figure spoke to himself as he read the segment of the newspaper about Robbie. "Well there always **other** options, the figure said revealing a black pistol. "They won't know what hit them…"

 **Sorry about the kind of short chapter but it was action-packed and entertaining no doubt! Who is the mysterious figure, and are they going to kill Pacifica or Dipper? Find out in the next chapter of "Back to the Falls!" PS. In the reviews, if you guess who the hooded figure is you get a cookie! (Not really but it'll be a fun game!) I hoped you enjoy the game and the story! -Fanboy618**


	8. Into the Unkown

**Hey guys It's Fanboy618 here with another chapter of "Back to the Falls!" Last chapter was crammed full of adventure and excitement, and this one will be just as good, or better! I hope you enjoy the following chapter of "Back to the Falls!"**

The following few days had sure been hectic for Dipper. He had been ambushed by a group of Pacifica clones, and recently, had discovered a pending alien invasion. "That's GravIty Falls for you." Dipper thought. Since Ford and McGucket had been busy prepping weapons and tools to stop the alien invasion Dipper found himself with a lot of free time. He had decided to hang out with Mabel, since he had barely had time to go mystery hunting, or anything at all with his sister.

"Hey Mabel what are we going to do tonight?"

"Actually, I invited a friend over for a sleepover, but you can hang out with us if you want." Mabel replied.

 **Dingdong!**

"It looks like she is hear right now!"

Mabel rushed downstairs to open the door. Dipper was a little surprised when he say Pacifica on the other end. He was expecting to see Candy or Grenda, who regularly came for sleepovers. Also, Pacifica's dad banned her from having sleepovers with "peasants", even though he was also middle class. Something was off…

"Pacifica I thought you weren't allowed to have sleepovers here." Dipper asked.

"My dad was unusually nonchalant today, and didn't mind me coming over. It actually seemed as if he was eager for me to come. It was weird but I left quickly before he changed his mind."

The following night went just the same as all of Mabel's other sleepovers, except Dipper was included this time. He found Pacifica to be enjoyable and witty.

"Well looks like it's time to hit the hay!" Mabel exclaimed.

Soos let Pacifica sleep in his old break room while the twins occupied their usual accommodations.

"Goodnight Mabel."

"Goodnight Dipper."

That night Dipper's dream was peculiar. He was back in his old bed in Piedmont California. It looked like Mabel was already downstairs, and he smelled breakfast. He walked down the stairs, but saw no one. Then he turned around and saw his family, except their heads were replaced with Bill's face. He screamed, and then the surrounding area changed.

He was in a large wheatfield, (The one from Ford's dream) and in the distance he could see the portal, but dismantled.

"Hey Pine Tree!" A voice rang out from behind him.

His plain expression turned into one of horror, as he turned around and saw Bill!

"What do you want! I thought we destroyed you!" Dipper yelled.

"Oh no, Pine Tree, I am a very powerful demon you might know, you just banished me for 666 years, their is no real way to destroy me!"

"Well answer me what do you want, you monster!"

Calm down Pine Tree, no hard feelings right? Well, as you know, aliens are planning to invade Gravity Falls, and then move on to destroy the Earth. So I came to help!"

"What's in it for you." Dipper asked.

"When my 666 years of being banished are over, If the Earth is gone, their will be nothing left for me to rule." Bill explained.

"So you are only helping us now, so you can try and destroy us later…"

"Smart as ever Pine Tree! So you can either refuse my help and be destroyed immediately, or accept my help and still have a chance to stop me later! What'll it be Pine Tree?"

"I'll take your help, but what do you want?" Dipper stated.

"I already told ya kid, I want the Earth to be around for me to take over later."

"Ok Bill, I'll take your help." Dipper said reluctantly.

"Good to hear, good to hear… Well to defeat the aliens you must know about them."

Bill went on to explain.

"These aliens have an unknown origin, and they might be as old as me! Anyway, they are creatures about the size of you humans, but greatly outnumber you. Thanks to their extremely advanced weapons and brilliant tactics, they have taken over many planets, and even whole galaxies. To defeat them we are going to outsmart them which is going to be tough, so I'll lend you my abilities…"

"I don't want to be a demon you...demon!"

"Great burn Dipper, anyway, you better accept my offer before I doom you human's puny existence to annihilation!" Bill said as he turned red, grew huge, and darkened his tone.

Dipper shut his mouth and apologized, not wanting to upset the demon.

"Ok Pine Tree, you will have access to your new abilities by morning. Now leave before I change my mind!"

"Uh, sorry, I can't leave because this is my mind…"

"Oh yeah, well... Reality is an illusion,the Universe is a hologram buy gold bye!" Bill said as he tipped his hat and disappeared.

Dipper slept peacefully the rest of the night, not realizing what he agreed to…

 **The Next Morning**

Dipper woke up, yawned, and stretched out his arms. Then he realized he was floating.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Coyotes are wayyyy worse than I remember..." Grunkle Stan said as he woke up.

Dipper not only woke up his Grunkle Stan, but everyone in the shack, along with possibly everyone in a 3 mile radius. Dipper floated downstairs until he reached the basement. Uncle Ford gave Dipper a look of disbelief. Frankly, he was at a lost for words.

"Dipper! Your...your…"

"Floating I know." Dipper finished for his uncle.

Dipper explained to his dream to his uncle.

"Well, Dipper this might be our only hope to saving the world, so we are going to have to start training you immediately!"

 **Meanwhile**

The cloaked figure walked up to the Mystery Shack. "This shack is disgusting. I am going to have to be quick. Good thing I am disguised, I can't be seen **in this hovel…** Finally, my plan is all coming together."

 **Preston Northwest took off his hood as he walked into the Mystery Shack.**

 **That was really fun to write! So what'cha think! It is kind of cliche but logically for Preston to be the hooded figure. He wants to separate Pacifica from** **Dipper, and now that the memory gun is gone he will go as far as killing Dipper to accomplish his plans. He got the memory gun from Pacifica's room which makes sense. Also Dipper has Bill's "powers' now which is really cool! So I hope you enjoyed this extra long and entertaining chapter of "Back to the Falls!" Until next time! -Fanboy618**


	9. Bill's Back

**Hey guys! Did you like the last chapter, because I think it was one of the best! I think it would be really cool for Dipper to gain Bill's powers so that's what happened. Also their is the fact that I revealed Preston to be the mysterious figure. What will happen now? Find out what will happen in the following chapter of "Back to the Falls!"**

"So let's get training Dipper." Ford said.

"HELP!" A cry came from upstairs.

Dipper and Ford rushed upstairs to see Preston Northwest with a gun.

"Ahhh, just the man I was waiting for…"

"What do you want Preston?" Dipper asked.

"Oh nothing much...just you dead!" Preston replied as he fired a shot at Dipper.

There was no time to dodge and Dipper was paralyzed out of shock. Expecting extreme pain Dipper braced himself. The pain didn't come. Preston continued to fire shots, but they just passed through Dipper's ghostly torso.

"What!" Preston screamed.

Dipper saw his opportunity and ran towards Preston screaming. He attempted to punch him, but was shocked when his fist did not connect. All of a sudden he felt tired, stressed, and oddly disgusted at everything around him. He looked down and noticed he was somehow taller. He then processed what just happened. He possessed Preston Northwest. He realized all of his comrades were cowering in fear, so he dropped the gun.

"Guy's it's me, I think I possessed Preston!"

"Prove it!" Mabel said skeptical of Dipper's explanation.

"Our birthday is on August 31st, my real name is Mason, and I have a Big Dipper constellation on my forehead."

"It really is you! That's so cool! Do you realize the pranks we can pull now!"

"No Mabel, this is serious."

Dipper explained his dream and the aliens, which flabbergasted everyone in the room.

"So what are you going to do with Preston's body?"

"I have an idea…" Ford said revealing a red memory gun.

"I made replica's just in case. This thing did stop Bill after all."

Dipper left Preston's body. Preston gave his surrounding audience a final confused look before Ford shot him with the memory ray.

"Why am I in this disgusting shack?" Preston spat. He then left the building without saying another word.

"Shouldn't we call the police or something?" Mabel asked.

"It's not like they would believe us, besides even if they did he would probably pay them off or something." Dipper answered.

"Ok Dipper, we should focus on the problem at hand." Ford stated.

The pair of Dipper and Ford decided the forest would be the best place to discover Dipper's new abilities, since it was away from prying eyes and had plenty of open spaces.

"Ok Dipper, we know you can fly and posses living beings, but what else can you do?"

Dipper was about to answer but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey old Fordsy!"

"Hello Bill…" Ford replied, unamused.

"I'm back to help out Pine Tree, with his new...peculiarities."

"So Dipper, I saw your little scenario with Preston, I'm impressed! Are you sure you haven't been a demon before? Just joking Pine Tree!"

"Ok Bill, so what can I do and how do I do it?"

"Straight to the point! I like ya kid! So anyway, I was very generous when I blessed your abilities, so you can almost do everything I can do! Using your abilities is kind of like moving your flesh-stick bodies. So just think about it and It will happen. Try returning to your physical form."

Dipper followed Bill's instructions, and to his surprise, it actually worked. The ghostly tinge left his body, and he gently floated to the ground. Just to confirm Dipper was solid, Ford attempted to stick his hand through Dipper's stomach, but instead touched solid flesh.

"Incredible…" Ford muttered under his breath.

The trio trained the rest of the day. All three had imperative reasons to stop the alien invasion. When the training concluded Dipper and Ford headed back to the Mystery Shack to form a plan. They decided the best way to stop the invasion was for Dipper to possess whatever alien was in charge and order a complete stop to the invasion. However,that plan had many downsides. What if they couldn't infiltrate the ship, or Dipper couldn't possess the alien's minds.

Dipper also had some problem/secrets of his own. When he was in the Mystery Shack, he always felt nauseous for some reason. Bill told him that he was lucky all he got was stomach problems. Dipper was half-demon, so the Unicorn Spell did not affect Dipper as much as it did to Bill. And, their was the fact that he always felt like killing everyone around him. Bill told him that it was a side affect of being a half-demon, and he would get used to it. Dipper was actually relieved that they had a way to protect Gravity Falls from the aliens, and that he could trust Bill…

 **Meanwhile…**

"My plan is finally falling into place!"

Bill was maniacally laughing. Frankly, he was sick of being banished, so he had the idea to break free… All he had to do was train Dipper to be his apprentice, turn him evil, let Dipper release him from his magical confines, and take over the universe with Dipper. The one thing he did not lie about to Dipper was that he liked him. He was impressed in the kid's abilities, and wanted him on his side. If this works out Earth will be mine, along with the rest of the universe...

 **So there you go! Another chapter out! Looks like Bill isn't as trustworthy as he seems. Does Dipper have a secret dark side? Find out in the upcoming chapters of "Back to the Falls!" Until next time! -Fanboy618**


	10. Family Fun Day

**Hey guys it's Fanboy618 here back with another chapter of "Back to the Falls!" Sorry I didn't post yesterday, but I was busy :( Last Chapter was exciting wasn't it. It looks like Bill isn't as honest as he made himself out to be. Read more in the next chapter of "Back to the Falls!"**

 **Reviews-**

 **gamelover41592 -** **wow Bill is still as evil as ever 0-0 nice work :)**

 **Yup! Bill is still as evil as ever! Thanks! Reviews are always appreciated!**

Dipper and Mabel were enjoying a delicious breakfast of pancakes and bacon when they were interrupted by the scratchy sound of Grunkle Stan's voice.

"Guess what day it is!"

"Family fun day?" Dipper and Mabel responded in unison.

"No it's Family Fu-Oh you got it right! So I was thinking, now that Dipper is all weird with his ghostly magic or whatever, he can help me- I mean us steal a nice expensive yacht. You know, so we can go boating again."

"Yeah c'mon Dipper!" Mabel added. "Maybe some crazy monster will show up for you to catch!"

"I told you guys, my abilities are strictly for use in critical situations ONLY." Dipper replied.

"Heya Pine Tree! I heard it was family fun day, so being your half-brother, I'm here to partake in what you humans call, "fun."

"You're not my half-brother Bill."

"Well technically you are because you are the only other demon besides me, but that's besides the point. This looks like a great opportunity to get familiar with your powers, and since you have a learners-permit in being a demon, I'll be along for the ride to keep you out of trouble."

"Keep me out of trouble, more like keep you out of trouble." Dipper responded sarcastically.

"Did somebody say family fun day?" Soos asked as he and Wendy walked into the room.

"Is it okay If Soos and I tag along?" Wendy asked.

Dipper was about to answer but was cut off by a doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Dipper exclaimed as he ran to open the door.

Pacifica Northwest was standing on the other end.

"Hi Dipper! Mabel invited me to "Family Fun Day."

"Looks like Mabel invited the whole world." Dipper joked.

Dipper explained the plan that Grunkle Stan came up with. Dipper was supposed to use his powers to get a yacht for the group, so they could enjoy a summer afternoon together out on the beach.

Soon the group were all in Soos' pickup truck, heading to the lake.

"Dudes, like I would totally let you use my boat, but it kinda got destroyed by giant fish robot last summer…" Soos continued to explained the events of last summer. They finally arrived at the lake.

"Who's ready for a day of fun at the beach!" Wendy cheered as they all stepped out of the truck.

"I am!" Bill explained appearing again.

"Hurry up and disguise yourself before people see you!" Dipper chastised Bill.

"Calm down Pine Tree!" Bill stated as he transformed into a human.

He became a slender young man, sporting his signature bow tie, an eye patch, and a yellow and black suit.

"Um don't you think that that's a little too fancy for the lake?" Dipper responded.

"Wow you are picky Pine Tree!" Bill said as he transformed again, this time wearing swim trunks.

Everyone in the group besides Dipper still feared and hated Bill. He did almost destroy the Earth after all. Soos set up some beach chairs and everyone began to either play in the water, sunbathe, or in Grunkle Stan's case, pickpocket unsuspecting beach-goers.

"Ok kid, remember what we practiced!" Bill stated.

"Ok here goes nothing!" Dipper replied as he walked up to a boat-renter.

"If you give me that Yacht, i'll give you 300,000 credits." Dipper told the boat-dealer.

"Wow that's a lot of money!" The boat-dealer exclaimed in response.

He was too quick to shake Dipper's hand, and didn't notice it was emitting blue flames.

"Sucker." The man thought. The yacht was of great value, but not worth 300,000 dollars.

"Sucker." Dipper thought as he handed the man 300,000 Stan Bucks and drove away in the yacht.

"Nice work Pine Tree!" Bill exclaimed as he teleported next to Dipper.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Dipper yelled.

"Anyways, that was some fine trickery! Nice wordplay, 300,000 credits! Good work."

The pair drove the yacht back to where the group was staying.

"All right!" Everyone cheered in unison.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing and having fun. Dipper needed the R&R. He had barely gotten sleep with the alien invasion and his...transformation.

However, the group did not notice the large sea monster slither under their boat…

 **Their you have it! Another chapter out! The large sea monster, in case you did not notice somehow is the REAL Gobblewonker. After the "Legend Of the Gobblewonker" ended in Season 1, the actual Gobblewonker was seen slithering in the lake. I thought it would be pretty cool for the Dipper and Mabel have to face the actual creature, so they will in the next chapter!** **Until Next Time!-Fanboy618**


	11. Gobblewonker's Revenge

**Hey guys! It's Fanboy618 here with another chapter of "Back to the Falls!" Last time everyone was enjoying a relaxing day out on the lake in a fancy yacht, but something might interrupt them… Find out more in the following chapter of "Back to the Falls!" P.S Winter Break ends on January 9th and I have to go to school, so I most likely won't be able to release new chapters daily :(**

"Ahhh…" Dipper sighed as he relaxed in the yacht's hot tub. He was having an amazing day.

"Dipper!"

Dipper shuddered at the high-pitched sound of Mabel's voice.

"Guess what!,Guess what!,Guess what!" Mabel chanted.

"What."

"Grunkle Stan said that he saw the Gobblewonker near Scuttle Butt Island!"

"I don't know Mabel. Wasn't the Gobblewonker one of McGucket's inventions?"

"Look Pacifica got a picture!"

Mabel proceeded to show Dipper a photograph of what appeared to be a giant fish creature, but it was hard to tell because it was blurry.

"So, what do you say? Mystery Twins?"

"Fine. Mystery Twins." Dipper said as he fist bumped Mabel.

The group drove the yacht to Scuttle Butt Island and departed the large boat, to search for the elusive creature on the small beach. They continued to walk through the forest but their was no sign of The Gobblewonker.

"Well looks like Stan has been hallucinating a bit more than usual." Wendy joked.

"I just don't understand." Pacifica stated. "I even got a picture."

"Maybe it was just a rock or something." Wendy insisted.

Pacifica sent Wendy an unfriendly scowl, and Wendy returned it. Dipper had been wondering why Pacifica and Wendy were always fighting, but he decided not to ask. It was their business, not his.

"Let's just go back to the boat." Dipper suggested. Everyone agreed.

 **Back on the Boat**

Soos was driving the yacht back to shore, and everyone unanimously agreed that they had enough lake time for the day. The boat continued to speed towards the shore until it was stopped suddenly.

"What was that, a rock?" Pacifica questioned.

"That's no rock dudes! That's no rock dudes!" Soos screamed as he pointed to the gigantic fish monster known as the Gobblewonker, rising up from the lake. The creature looked at it's prey with curious eyes, before it leaned forward and roared. Soos instinctively turned the boat around, to flee from the creature of horror.

"Wait, I got this!" Dipper exclaimed as he turned into his ghostly form, and rocketed towards the creature. However, when he tried to possess the Gobblewonker, it didn't work.

"What!" Dipper yelled in protest.

"Hey genius." Bill said. "You can't possess something that's barely sentient. It's to dumb."

"Oh…" Dipper sighed. "Well then, Plan B!"

"What's Plan B?!" Mabel screamed.

"I don't know, I'm thinking of it right now!"

Mabel rolled her eyes in response. Dipper charged at the beast again, but this time delivered a swift punch to the face of the Gobblewonker. It barely affected the large creature, and in response it snapped at Dipper, but it had no effect.

"Soos, Mabel, now!"

In response Soos rammed the yacht into the side of the large creature. Then, Mabel revealed her grappling hook.

"Grappling hook!" Mabel yelled as she fired at the creature.

The Gobblewonker tipped over from the boat, and reeled back further when it was shot in the eye from Mabel's grappling hook. Then to top it all off, Dipper gave the creature a series of punches. The Gobblewonker howled in pain and retreated, while Soos, Dipper, and Mabel cheered and reveled in their victory.

"Well that happened." Stan stated.

Soos drove the yacht back to the shore, and the groups headed back to the Mystery Shack, parted ways, and all went to their respective homes.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Finally, these pathetic humans will cower in fear, as they face us." Growled the leader of the aliens.

"Remember the plan!" Bill snapped. "Just scare the humans a bit, don't destroy the Earth."

"But why? These humans have no use to you." The alien argued.

"Their is one that I need, besides, I need the Earth for another Weirdmagedon."

"Very well."

 **Looks like Bill is a huge liar! Not only is he using Dipper, but he is also conspiring with the aliens! What is Dipper going to do? Find out more in the following chapters of "Back to the Falls!"**


	12. False Victory and Lies

**Hey guys it's Fanboy618 here! Today I just came back from my first day of school, and I'm here to bring you another chapter of "Back to the Falls!" Just to let you guys know, this story's plot has barely begun, and a crucial character has yet to be introduced. Let's just say that Pacifica and Wendy won't be the only ones battling for Dipper's heart! ;) Without further ado, the next chapter of "Back to the Falls!"**

It was exactly one day until the alien invasion, and where was Dipper you might ask? He, Ford, and Bill were heading to the alien ship. Bill was thinking about his master plan, which he named, "Bill's OP Super Strategy", or B.O.S.S for short.

"Acronyms are hilarious!" Bill accidentally said out loud, leaving his two companions mildly confused. The trio continued to trek towards their target, the alien ship. When they entered it was eerily quiet. They continued to descend into the ship until they heard foreign voices.

Bill translated, "It appears we are going to have to invade early. Master grows impatient. Invasion set to begin immediately."

"Affirmative", the other replied "battle ships entering system now."

Bill mentally cursed. This was not part of his plan. He was going to have to help Dipper. The aliens had gone rouge. The fate of the Earth was actually in their hands.

"Now!" Bill screamed. Ford quickly neutralized the two aliens, while Dipper was already in his ghostly form, speeding through the alien ship in search of their leader. He found no trace of a leader. He grimly realized the leader must be on a mothership somewhere, remotely directing the battle. He mentally facepalmed. How stupid could he be!

He then felt the floor from underneath shaking, he flew back to Ford and Bill.

"Guys, there's an Earthquake!" Dipper yelled.

"Sorry Pine Tree but that's no earthquake. They're here." Bill responded quickly. They exited the ship to be greeted by a fleet of battleships.

Pandemonium ensued all across the world as Gravity Falls local news, turned into world wide news.

"Im Shandra Jimenez, reporting live on what appears to be some kind of… Alien Invaders!"

Dipper panicked not knowing what to do, meanwhile Bill was mad. He had been betrayed.

"Pine Tree, enlarge your fist, charge at the ships, and punch!"

Dipper did as he was told, and immediately destroyed them all.

"That was...surprisingly easy…"

Little did he know, right before he touched the ship's shield, Bill simply wished them out of existence.

"Great job Pine Tree!" Bill said, congratulating his false victory.

"I'm Shandra Jimenez, reporting live, It appears the Earth has been saved by Dipper Pines!"

Dipper smiled and waved at the camera, filled to the brim with glee. He did it! Bill was equally as happy. The whole world though Dipper "saved" the world, which was step one in B.O.S.S.

 **Timeskip**

The following night a party ensued, celebrating Dipper's "victory". McGucket let the celebration commence at his recently purchased mansion. Dipper smiled. He was the hero who saved the Earth, but this time the whole world knew! Overnight he had become a famous celebrity, and thanks to the donation from the president, a rich one at that!

Dipper grabbed a glass cup and a spoon connecting the two, making a "clink" sound. He drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"I have an announcement to make! Thanks to a generous donation from our president," Dipper said while pointing to said president, "our family will be moving to Gravity Falls!"

Bill smiled. He was in his human form, partaking in the merriment.

"Step 2 of B.O.S.S complete." He muttered under his breath as a wicked grin spread across his face.

 **Timeskip**

It was early in the morning. Dipper yawned as he walked downstairs. He walked slowly into the gift shop, which was opened surprisingly early.

"Weird." He muttered under his breath.

Then a tourist noticed him. They pointed yelling, "It's him!" The whole crown ambushed him. There were cries of, "Sign my baby! Sign my face! Take a picture with me!" Soos quickly walked in and said, "Hold on a second! Autographs are $50 and pictures are $100!" Dipper mentally chuckled. Soos was becoming more like Grunkle Stan everyday. Dipper signed autographs and took pictures for the next hour, then Soos rushed him outside. Apparently he had a show to perform. An eager audience was already waiting outside. He did a couple of simple flying maneuvers which awed the audience.

"We love you Dipper!" Came a shout from a group of girls, watching the performance. They the held up a huge sign that read, "I 3 Dipper!" Dipper blushed a deep shade of red. When the performance was over the girls began to chase him. He sped around the shack, which gave the watching pair of Wendy and Pacifica a good laugh.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones competing for him." Wendy remarked. Pacifica replied with a laugh.

Dipper ran around the corner of the shack, but bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Dipper stated as he rubbed his head looking up. He was greeted with the sight of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He was simply in awe. Her face was dotted with freckles, which complemented her chocolate colored brown eyes. She was tall for a girl, about his height, with long flowing brown hair. He reached to cover his nose before he realized he wasn't in a anime.

"Your Dipper Pines!" The girl screamed awe-struck. She pulled him into a warm hug which made him blush fiercely.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I'm just such a huge fan! My name is Hazel by the way."

"You said your a huge fan?" Dipper said, trying to be smooth, while the girl nodded. "How about I give you a personalized tour of the Mystery Shack, no charges. The girl squealed with excitement why Dipper showed her around the shack. They then sat down, and he told her stories of last summer.

"Then my great-uncle Ford came out of the portal!"

All of a sudden, Bill appeared.

"I see you have met my daughter!"

The girl face-palmed while Dipper's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Dad I thought you were going to let me tell him!" Hazel screamed. "This may sound creepy, but I watched your adventures all last summer, and this summer."

"Since when did you have a daughter Bill!" Dipper exclaimed.

"You don't know everything about me Pine Tree." Bill responded.

"More like I don't know anything." Dipper added.

"So you're not freaked out?" Hazel questioned.

"No." Dipper answered. "I have seen weirder things." He said with a chuckle.

Dipper and Hazel continued to chat, like nothing happened, and Dipper even gathered the courage to ask Hazel out to dinner, which she eagerly agreed to.

 **Timeskip**

Hazel was in her small house she shared with her father, thinking of Dipper, when said father burst in.

"You idiot!" Bill screamed. "You are not supposed to actually fall in love with him! Only trick him so B.O.S.S goes as planned!"

"Maybe this is good." She calmly responded. "It will be more believable if I actually like him?"

"Fine just get him to like you, get in what humans call a relationship," Bill said while quoting his fingers, "and convince him to join me." Bill snapped back.

"Very well father…"

 **Their you go! It took me two days to write this since it was extra long and crammed full of important info! Sorry if the alien invasion was anti-climactic, but it was just a trick perpetrated by Bill. Hazel is a OC in my story, but is very important in setting up the plot. Stay tuned for updates! Until next time! -Fanboy618**


	13. Love and Evil

**Hey guys! Fanboy618 here back with another chapter of "Back to the Falls!" Last time Hazel was introduced to the story as one of Dipper's possible love interests, but more importantly, Bill's daughter! She is very important to the plot, so it was crucial that I included her A.S.A.P I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

It was 3:00, and Dipper was preparing for his date with Hazel. He wasn't sure she thought it was **that** kind of date, but nonetheless he still dressed a little fancier than early, wearing the suit Pacifica gave him.

 **Downstairs**

"Hey Mabel, where is Dipper? I was wondering if he want's to have a movie night again." Wendy asked.

"Oh he is getting ready for a **date**!" Mabel replied, excited for her brother.

Wendy cringed when she heard Mabel say date, and a picture of Dipper kissing Pacifica popped into her mind. She then began to mentally curse and storm off, looking for Pacifica, leaving Mabel confused at Wendy's sudden change of mood. Then Pacifica walked into the Mystery Shack gift shop.

"Where is Dipper? I was wondering if he wanted to go play mini-golf with me." Pacifica asked.

"He is going on a **date**." Mabel responded simply. The scene played out the same as the one before, leaving Mabel even more puzzled

 **Meanwhile**

Hazel Cipher was a simple girl. Funny joke. Long story short, she came into the world because of Bill's carelessness. One day, Bill, in human form, decided to try out a bar, for he heard it was popular among humans. Being ignorant to the side effects of alcohol, he got a little woozy. Then he met Hazel's late mother, and the rest was history. Hazel's mother died in labor, leaving Hazel with Bill. Despite being insane, Bill was actually a decent father. He viewed Hazel as his heiress to the title of "God of Madness." In turn he was very over-protective, and rarely let Hazel assume physical form, so she was basically stuck in the mind-scape.

Hazel was getting ready for her date with Dipper. She was excited, and had never been on a date, but had imagined how it would go. Dipper would take her to a romantic spot on a hill, a full moon would be out, along with beautiful stars. And she would lean in and… "HEY HAZEL! ARE YOU READY YET?" Bill exclaimed, bursting into her room and interrupting her train of thought.

"Almost!" She snapped back.

"Geez, what's up with you?" Bill questioned.

"You interrupted my thought of...nevermind!" She quickly responded.

"I don't know how you are so infatuated with that...human. I guess you have your reasons, you are half human after all." And with that Bill left the room leaving Hazel to her thoughts…

 **Timeskip**

Hazel had arrived at the door to the Mystery Shack, and rang the doorbell. She was greeted by the sight of Dipper, in a spiffy tuxedo. "He's cute…" She thought, then she realized she was blushing.

"Hey Dipper! What do you want to do tonight?"

"Anything you want." Dipper responded. He didn't care what they did, all he wanted to do was be with her.

They agreed to go to the movies. Thompson was even feeling extra generous so he gave the couple free tickets. Dipper thanked Thompson and escorted his date to a seat. Then, the movie began. It was a horror movie. Dipper hoped that Hazel would get scared, and snuggle up to him, but that didn't happen.

"Wow! It's like a dream, but we're awake!" Hazel exclaimed, causing many dirty looks from the people around them. The whole movie Hazel wasn't scared one bit. "She is Bill's daughter…" Dipper thought.

After the movie ended, Dipper tried one more time. He took her to "Make-Out Point" to watch the stars. They were beautiful, and Hazel was amazed. "Now's your chance!" Hazel thought. She leaned in, and kissed Dipper. Dipper was shocked at first but began to kiss back. "It's just like my day-dream!" Hazel thought. Then Dipper decided to make the next move. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked awkwardly, having little experience, in the subject. "Yes!" Hazel quickly replied. She had her dream guy, and did a favor for her father! She cheered on the inside.

The rest of the night, the new couple kissed and cuddled, along with looking at the stars. Dipper drove Hazel back to her house, and they parted with a final kiss. Then Dipper headed back to the Mystery Shack. Hazel walked in the house to be greeted by the sight of Bill, impatiently waiting.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

Hazel told Bill the events of their date, which made him very happy. Both Hazel and Dipper dreamt pleasant dreams that night, not knowing what their relationship meant for Bill…

 **Their you go! Another chapter out! Today I didn't have as much math homework so I was able to finish a whole chapter. Don't panic WenDip and Dipcifica shippers, the ship has not sunk! I repeat the ship HAS NOT sunk! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time! -Fanboy618**


	14. Painful Memories

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! It's almost been a week! I had a basketball tournament (that we won!) last weekend, so I was super busy! I was gonna post yesterday but every single class gave out a boatload of HW so, you know how that is :( On a lighter note i'm here with another chapter, so enjoy! P.S If you see random "3"s in my story, they were supposed to be hearts but they glitched out :)**

Dipper awoke by the buzz of his phone. It was a text from Hazel

"Hey babe! Wanna go get lunch?"

This confused him because it was morning and he just woke up. His phone read, 12:36 P.M! He overslept!

He replied with a quick, "Yes."

He then proceeded to stumble out of bed like a zombie, and sleepily ready himself for the day. After a cold shower, he was wide awake and rushed downstairs, to be greeted by Hazel, patiently waiting in the gift shop, along with an angry Grunkle Stan.

"Kid, ya gotta help me get this girl outta here! Soos isn't here, but his policy is NO LOITERING! She won't buy anything!"

Dipper chuckled at his great-uncle, then replied, "She's my girlfriend, Grunkle Stan!"

"Oh ok then." Stan said, calming down.

He then escorted Hazel out of the Mystery Shack. She blushed when he held out his arm for her to hold onto, and opened the door for her.

The couple decided to eat at Greasy's Diner. Hazel was awed as she experienced her first time being in a restaurant. Dipper couldn't help but chuckle at her obliviousness. They sat down, and were approached by Lazy Susan immediately, being the only customers currently in the slow-going diner.

"What'll it be hun?" Lazy Susan questioned Dipper.

This caused Hazel to send a scowl too Lazy Susan, not knowing common human practices. Lazy Susan finished taking their orders and left.

"What was that about?" Dipper asked, confused.

"She was trying to appeal to you!" Hazel snapped.

It took Dipper a couple of seconds to realize what Hazel meant, then burst-out laughing.

"What?!" Hazel asked frantically, wondering what you did wrong.

Dipper explained what liking someone platonically meant, while Hazel mentally face-palmed.

She then started laughing along with Dipper.

Outside the restaurant, Wendy sat with binoculars.

"This is not creepy, i'm just spyi- I mean, looking out for a friend." Wendy said to herself.

"HELLO!" Came a loud voice next to Wendy.

She almost got a heart attack, and she quickly spun to see Mabel.

"Why are you spying on my bro?" Mabel asked.

"NONSPECIFIC EXCUSE!" Wendy screamed dashing away.

"I wonder what's up with her?" Mabel stated. "Time to put on my, skepticals." Mabel said, forming said skepticals with her hands. "Let's go find out! Or I could leave well enough alone… Naw!"

The nearby date went well and soon, it came to an end. Dipper wished his farewells to Hazel and headed back to the Mystery Shack, while Hazel walked home.

 **Timeskip**

Hazel was reading one of her many books when her father burst into her room, much to her annoyance.

"How it go?"

"Fine."

And with that Bill left again.

"This is weird even for Bill…" Hazel thought.

Bill was in the mindscape, thinking. To him there were only 2 things that mattered to him. His plan succeeding, and Hazel. She was the only living reminder of her… "No snap out of it!" Bill had told a lie to Hazel. Her mother didn't die from labor. He was flooded with memories. The teddy bear thrown at him. She backed up, tears streaking her face, like he was a monster. A monster!

"Get away!" She screamed.

"Honey! I'm not a monster!"

She shook her head and ran, with a small baby in her hands. His anger overwhelmed him, and he snapped his fingers, killing his wife.

"What have I done…" Bill cried, kneeling over the dead body f his wife, still tightly clutching Hazel in her hand.

 **Flashback End**

Bill screamed. Then cried, for the first time in 13 years.

"Maybe if I am granted with a permanent physical form, I can bring her back…"

 **Their you go! Another chapter! This time you see a softer side of Bill, that just wants his late wife back, but keep in mind, that's not all he wants! I'm gonna go eat dinner, so bye!**

 **-Fanboy618**


	15. Apprenticeship

**What up guys! I'm back with another chapter of, "Back to the Falls!" I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Just in case you didn't know, Star vs. the Forces of Evil is ending it's hiatus around the beginning of February! I'm so pumped, that I was thinking about writing some fanfiction for it, but it's up to you guys as always, so tell me what you guys think I should do in the reviews. Without further ado, "Back to the Falls!"**

Dipper woke up irritated by the sound of an alarm. He had promised Bill he would meet him in the woods at 6:00. He shook his head at the peculiarities Bill often flaunted. He had so many interesting secrets, new ones often appearing everyday. He finished his morning routine, and walked out of the Mystery Shack. "I wonder what new secret awaits me today…" Dipper said to himself as he exited the Mystery Shack.

 **In the Woods**

"Bill never told me **where** to meet exactly." Dipper said as he wandered aimlessly around the seemingly endless woods. As soon as Dipper finished his thought, almost as in response, Bill appeared in front of Dipper in human form.

"Heya Pine Tree!" Bill screamed as he appeared in front of Dipper. Dipper stumbled and fell on the floor. Dipper rolled his eyes than said, "I told you to stop that Bill!"

"Yeah whatever, now walk with me Dipper." Bill said as he put his arm around Dipper's back. Dipper was intrigued by Bill's strange behavior, and this was the first time Bill had called him by his actual name. Not to mention Bill's buddy like behavior. Something was off…

"Dipper, have you thought that much about your future…" Dipper immediately flash-backed to his experience with Ford, and his offer at apprenticeship. Dipper was about to respond with his usual answer, but stopped to think. In just the past three weeks, so much had changed.

"I...don't know…" Dipper responded uncertainty.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to be all-powerful? What if instead of solving mysterious, you created them! What if I told you you could have anything you wanted, as long as you were my **apprentice.** " Bill asked.

Dipper, overall, was mostly selfless, but every human being, deep deep down, wants to have more power over others, it's just their nature, and they show it throughout history. Bill knew this very well, and was exploiting it to his benefit.

"Maybe…" Dipper nervously responded.

"What do you have to lose! Dipper do you know how much power you have! You have so much untouched potential! Together, we can achieve what no one, not even me, can do alone! What do you say…" Bill responded, reaching out a flaming blue hand.

At that moment in time, Dipper forgot all about Bill's deceit and lies. At that moment in time, he made the biggest mistake he ever made and will make, and altered the outcome of many events and even people's lives, all over the world...with just...a handshake…

"Ok fantastic!" Bill exclaimed with glee. He could barely contain his maniacal laughter. "We'll get started as soon as tomorrow! Reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye!" Bill exclaimed as he tipped his hat and disappeared.

Dipper was worried. His previous deals with Bill had not ended well. What did "get started" mean? What would he do as Bill's apprentice? Their was one person that would understand. Dipper rushed home to tell his great-uncle Ford.

 **Timeskip**

"YOU DID WHAT!" Ford screamed in anger. "DO YOU KNOW THE IMPLICATIONS OF…wait… I'm sorry, Dipper it's just…" Ford sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking…" Dipper responded, clearly sad.

"Their is still a small chance that Bill genuinely likes you." Ford said. "But just in case, we better be on our toes."

Dipper was stressed the whole day, and spent the rest of it watching "Ghost Harassers" to calm himself down.

 **Meanwhile**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bill laughed evilly

Operation B.O.S.S was finally coming into place. He even made a deal with Dipper! Truthfully, the deal was simple, just a request for apprenticeship, but it was a good start.

"If all went well, I could take over the universe, and bring her back…" Bill said as he ran his finger down a picture of his late wife...

 **Another chapter! Yay! I really enjoy writing this this fic, and I'm glad you enjoy reading it! The story is getting interesting, if I don't say so myself :) PS. If you want me to write a Star vs. the Forces of Evil fic, or continue to focus on this one, just say so in the reviews. Until next time! -Fanboy618**


End file.
